Pilgor the Goat vs Asriel Dreemurr (Goat Simulator vs Undertale)
Goat Simulator vs Undertale, these two Goat god like entities will battle it out to see whose goat the balls to win! 'Description:' Wizard: Goats, these tiny but surprisingly dangerous animals are best known for producing milk, cheese- Boomstick: and headbutts that will send you flying all the way back to where you came from Wiz: Today we'll be looking at two infamous goats from video games that have supernatural powers at their disposable. Boomstick: Like Asriel Dreemurr, the kickass, crybaby prince of the Underground Wiz: and Pilgor, the goat from...Goat Simulator Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find who'd win a Death Battle! 'Asriel Dreemurr:' Wiz: Long ago, humans and monsters lived peacefully together Boomstick: I think i've heard that before Wiz: Boomstick! Some ''People haven't heard it yet! '''Boomstick: So what? The first place they go to look for information is ''This?!' Wiz:...''Touche. ''anyways, one day war broke out an- '''Boomstick: Booooring! Long story short, monsters lose, they're sent into the Underground, the humans trap 'em underground, humans fall, monsters reap their souls, blah, blah, blah' Wiz: Uuugh, fine! I'll skip to the main part! Boomstick: Yees! Wiz: The prince of the monsters, son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel, was known as Asriel Dreemurr Boomstick: THAT'S what he names his kid?!, it's just their ship's name, god I hope it's not genetic. Wiz: Eventually, when the First Human fell, Asriel found them, and helped adopt them into his family, and for a while, hope started to rise within the Underground. Boomstick: Until some little misfits happen, like the kids messing up their cooking and poison the king, heh, classic Wiz: For unknown reasons, the First Human poisons themselves, and when they die, they gave their soul to Asriel, turning him into a creature with unimaginable power, allowing him to cross the Barrier to let them bury them on the surface Boomstick: but Asriel forgot the number 1 rule: if you want to go into enemy territory, never carry the carcass of one of their children Wiz: The humans panicked, and struck him with everything they had, over, and over. Boomstick: Asriel was pretty chill for someone in that situation, he just stood there, because even though he could pimp slap them all into oblivion, that'd just anger the rest of the humans, and if there's anything monsters hate to happen in their little city, it'd be to have a good ol' Fat Man dropped on 'em Wiz: Asriel managed to bury the Fallen Child, crawl back home and, well, die. Boomstick: the only thing more unimangabily powerful then unimanginabily powerful, is a couple dozen rifle shots to ya Wiz:The Underground was in despair, they'd lost both their prince, and possibly their ticket out of there Boomstick: Asgore got pissed off, and declared war on the humans, which meant any humans that'd fall down, would have their SOULs stripped away, and once they have seven, they could break the barrier and be free. Wiz: which is fairly flawed plan, you see, if Asgore just got one soul, he could bypass the barrier, collect 6 more, and come back, instead of endlessly waiting, hoping for another human to fall Boomstick: flash foward a bit, the royal scientist Alyphs was doing Determination experiments, and was tired of messing around with real monsters, so she did it on a golden flower Wiz: what she didn't know is that the soul of Asriel somehow attached to the flower when it happened, and Asriel was reborn, devoid of any care, love, or nice emotions, Asriel decided to call himself...Flowey, Flowey the Flower Boomstick: AAHHH! it is genetic! Flowey: Howdy! 'Pilgor the Goat' Boomstick: So, Wiz, How do we explain this backstory, the game has no plot! Wizard: I don't know, I guess there was a pet goat who rose to power as queen and now travels and destroys stuff for fun... Boomstick: Eh, good enough Wizard: throughout travelling, Pilgor found many powers that assisted in her destructive path Boomstick: For starters she has the Ripped Goat Form, which nearly triples her strength and knockback to even more insane levels Wizard: The Feather goat turns her into a ostrich, which allows her to go easily over 40 MPH Boomstick: there's a bunch of simple mutations that just change apperances in this list, Wiz, do we have to do all of them? Wizard: Not at all, we can just go over the ones that will assist in battle! Boomstick: YES! There's the Rogue, which lets Pilgor go invisible and use a stunning attack, which is strong enough that even highly trained wizards and demons can't resist it, though it's only momentarily Wizard: The Italian Dinosaur Goat...real clever, let's Pilgor digest anything and turn it into a watermelon which later explodes Boomstick: There's the Prototype Goat, which raises our lovable death goat's speed and strength, as well as jumping, but the real catch is the groundpound. A move so powerful it shakes the entire ground! Wizard: Pilgor also has the ability to FREEZE TIME at command. She can even create virtual blackholes... There's no stopping this monstrosity is there? Boomstick: If that's not enough, Pilgor has several firearms at the ready Wizard: Oh no... Boomstick 'FIGHT!' 'Conclusion' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles